The Greenest Flower
by corialanus
Summary: Woo Bin falls in love with Ga Eul during Yi Jung's four years in Sweden. What is going to happen to the F4 when they all come back and find out that their happiest and most stable member is lost in a world of misery.


**AN: Hello everyone. I'm Corialanus and this is going to be my first try at Boys Before Flowers fan-fiction. This story is going to be mainly about Woo Bin, but will include all of the major characters on the show in some capacity. It's going to take place after the four year gap in the final episode and start from when Jun Pyo and Yi Jung are returning. It's going to start with a depressed Woo Bin who has fallen in love with Ga Eul and is struggling to deal with his friends return. I'm not sure exactly where it's going to go from there. I have a lot of ideas and haven't decided which way I want to go. This could be happy or sad, and Woo Bin may end up with one of several women, (Ga Eul, Jun Pyo's sister, or Jae Kyung being the lead candidates, but anyone other than Jan Di is possible) or he could end up alone or dead. Like I said I have a lot of ideas floating around in my head and haven't landed on anything definite. I do hope to keep writing this story for a while, but I am a little unreliable as an author. I go through spells where I write a lot and then won't update for a few months, and if you've read any of my other stories I will probably update a few of them in the upcoming weeks. Anyway I hope you enjoy this story.**

* * *

Woo Bin sat on the lone chair on the balcony of his penthouse apartment that had an absolutely perfect view of the night lights of Seoul city. He reached out and lifted his glass to his lips and enjoyed the burning sensation in his chest as the last remanants of the bourbon in it disappeared down his throat. He stood up and made his way over to the outdoor bar and set his glass down on it as he dropped three ice cubes into it. He then grabbed the bottle of Knob Creek Single Barrel and filled his glass nearly to the top. This would be his third glass, and he could feel the sweet numbing bliss of intoxication approaching. He looked inside the window and saw the figure on his bed turn over, he desperately hoped that the girl would not wake up.

As he sat back down he laughed to himself thinking about Miranda who currently occupied his bed, and tried to imagine the reactions all of his closest friends would have if they knew he was dating that bitch from high school. It had been six months, since they "re-connected", and Woo Bin could have found no better woman for him at that time, because when you hate yourself dating and fucking a woman you loathe feels surprisingly relaxing.

Woo Bin took a deep swig of his bourbon as he pondered his life and the women in it. For so many years he lived a playboy life, sleeping with and dating woman, and never really caring how it turned out. He always treated them well, but he never actually liked much about any of them. Truth be told in his whole life there had only been three woman that he could say that he loved. The first was the same for 99.99% percent of men, and was really simple and pure, the love he had for his mother.

The second woman that he loved was a different story. She was Geum Jan Di, the tough little take no shit girl who had walked into his F4 world and changed each and every of his friends and himself for the better. There wasn't a thing he wouldn't do for her, and just like Ji Hoo and Jun Pyo he would bring a world of pain down on anyone who tried to hurt her. She was the most incredible person he had ever met, and the power she had over Jun Pyo still amazed him to this day. Throughout their childhood Jun Pyo had always been the most obnoxious, self-absorbed, and arrogant boy in the world. Woo Bin always felt kind of honored that such a selfish dick managed to open up his heart even a sliver for the other members of the F4. Woo Bin was one of the only people who could ever see any of the real Goo Jun Pyo in the past and that was one of the reasons they became such close friends.

That is why seeing Jun Pyo who was so obstinate and arrogant be so affected by Geum Jan Di really changed Woo Bin. At first he just thought that it was cute and fun to watch his friend who had always ignored every woman stumble and bumble his way through his first crush. However as time went by and all of the crazy melodrama assaulted the two of them; Woo Bin watched as his friend turned from the spoiled little brat he had always known, into a man that knew what he wanted, and would never give that up. A man that would do anything to hold onto the only woman who could ever make him happy, the only woman he could ever truly love. Back then watching Jun Pyo and Jan Di cry and struggle so much Woo Bin was glad that he never really got serious in love. How could it be worth it when all it ever did was cause those two such pain and misery.

These past four years when Jun Pyo has been out of the country nearly all the time is actually what has had the most profound effect on Woo Bin though. Watching the smile that Jun Pyo has now whenever he is around Jan Di, even if it's only for a minute could melt even the coldest man's heart. The two of them have managed to see each other for at most a few weeks over the past four years, but if you look closely at either one you can see a beautiful contentment, knowing the promise they both have locked away in their hearts, knowing that one day soon they would be together forever. Watching them had made Woo Bin dissatisfied with the playboy style that he had walked through his life with. It had made him want to find a girl who could make him smile the way Jan Di made Jun Pyo smile, a girl he could wake up next to every morning for the rest of his life and have the highlight of his day be watching her eyes open up as he stared into them and kissed her good morning.

Woo Bin took another gigantic swallow of bourbon and savored the burn that traveled down his chest. That brought his thoughts to the third woman he has loved in his life, and the reason that he hates himself so much right now, Ga Eul. How he wished that his problem was that he couldn't find a woman who made him feel that way, then he could still have hope that she was out there. Having found her, and the fact that she was Ga Eul the same woman his best friend Yi Jung felt that way about was the cruelest twist of fate he had ever encountered.

Four years ago when Yi Jung had made a simple request of Woo Bin before he left for Sweden, how was Woo Bin to know that that request would obliterate his heart. When Yi Jung asked him to look after Ga Eul while he was in Sweden it seemed so reasonable and innocent at the time. Jun Pyo had basically done the same of Ji Hoo, and Woo Bin would have it so much easier than Ji Hoo because he wasn't in love with Ga Eul like Ji Hoo was with Jan Di. At the beginning it was really fun and nice. It was kind of like even though Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were so far away they could still be the F4 with Ga Eul and Jan Di taking their man's place. It continued like that for a while and Woo Bin kept having his meaningless flings while still having his F4 fun.

Time went by and month by month Woo Bin found himself spending less and less time with the random women, and more and more time with Ga Eul. She had a brightness and a sincerity that was so enchanting it could capture you under its spell without you even realizing it. He thought that he simply felt about Ga Eul the same way he felt about Jan Di. She was an amazing woman whom his friend loved, so he would love and support her just like a sister that he never had. This worked almost entirely for the first three years of Yi Jung being in Sweden, in fact that third year he barely ever saw a woman that wasn't Jan Di or Ga Eul and he had never been happier despite the lack of sex.

Near the end of the third year Woo Bin took a trip to Sweden to visit Yi Jung and that is when his world came crashing down. The two of them were enjoying some wine in a hot tub catching up on things, just like two best friends would do. That was when the call came. The phone rang and Yi Jung looked at it and got a gigantic smile as he picked it up. Once Woo Bin heard Yi Jung say her name, it was like all the knives of the world had been plunged into his heart simultaneously. Woo Bin was rocked by how much it hit and hurt him. He couldn't understand it, he had seen Jun Pyo talk to, even kiss Jan Di and it did nothing but make him happy, but just knowing that Ga Eul was talking to Yi Jung completely destroyed him. That was when he knew he had fucked up. Somewhere along the way he had done the one thing he couldn't do, fall in love with Ga Eul. Somehow Woo Bin managed to make it through his visit with Yi Jung without too much awkwardness and came back to Korea, but that was when his life became unbearable.

It was strange because before that incident in Sweden Woo Bin had never once thought about touching or kissing Ga Eul, but once he got back to Korea that was all he could ever think about. He tried to avoid her and tried to bury himself in as many different faces as he possibly could. That first month after returning he had a new girl every night, but every morning he would wake up with the same pain in his heart, the pain of missing Ga Eul. So next he tried to spend every day he could with her. He smothered her with attention and treated her like a princess every chance he got looking for a sign that maybe she could be his.

Ga Eul really enjoyed it. The two of them became so close, got to know each other so well. Woo Bin fought with himself everyday arguing between betraying his best friend and betraying his own heart. He decided he would test Ga Eul and finally have the conclusion that he knew some day would be necessary. Woo Bin went out and found a new girl who was just perfect in every way. He started to date a very beautiful and very famous actress and singer from the popular girl group T-ara. He treated her better than any girl he had ever dated, put real time and effort into making her happy so that she would really fall for him.

In all these years Woo Bin had never once brought one of his "girlfriends" to meet Ga Eul, so he decided to bring his new girlfriend to Ga Eul. He wanted to show her this perfect and famous and beautiful girl. He wanted Ga Eul to see another woman be all over him, he wanted her to see that he could be a caring and sweet lover who could make any woman fall for him. He wanted her to worry that he might be in a real and serious relationship, and that she might lose him being by her side all the time.

Woo Bin went to Ga Eul's house hand in hand with the girl. He had decided that if he even saw the tiniest hint of jealousy in Ga Eul's eyes he would tear the world down and fight for her despite all the consequences, despite the terrible sin he would be committing against his greatest friend.

Woo Bin walked through the door and played his part in the facade brilliantly, told Ga Eul how happy he was, how in love he was, how he really thought this girl could be the one. He was ready with every breath to destroy his entire existence if Ga Eul looked down or hurt, but what he wasn't ready for was the bright and gorgeous smile that shown on her face. Ga Eul seemed so happy for him that he finally found a girl, she and his fake girlfriend got along great and made plans to become friends. Every second of seeing how happy she was he found another girl was like a second in pure hell for Woo Bin. That night really broke him. He went in there prepared to fuck up a life's worth of friendship, and left realizing that the woman he loved would never feel the same way about him.

Soon after that Woo Bin broke things off with his fake girlfriend and buried himself in his father's shadier business dealings. He would occasionally see Ga Eul, but mostly would lose himself in a bottle. It was one of those nights as he was drunk at a "classy" bar that he met Miranda again and started things with her. It had been six months since they had been going out and he found it oddly comfortable. He had been hiding it from all of his friends but he couldn't wait until the first big function they would have together once Jun Pyo and Yi Jung were back for good. He couldn't wait to bring her and let them all know that she was his "serious" girlfriend. He couldn't wait to see the looks of disgust on all of their faces, it would be refreshing to see that look from a face that wasn't his own in a mirror for once. He swallowed the last of the auburn liquor in his glass and got up to make another round, hoping that this one would be the one to knock him out for good. As he set his glass down he then made sure to set his cell phone alarm before he passed out. Tomorrow was a big day, he had to pick up Yi Jung at the airport so that his real misery could begin.

* * *

**AN: I hope you liked it. Early in this story at least no matter how it ends up going Woo Bin is going to be pretty self-destructive. As I've said I'll be including all the major characters in this, but I'll probably make up some of my own as I may delve into Woo Bin as an underworld boss. I'm a hard Jun Pyo Jan Di shipper so I may include some romantic stuff for them. As I've said I have a lot of different thoughts as to where this may go and I haven't settled on any so I guess we'll just have to see. I hope to update this and other stories soon. There is a good chance for this one because I'm on a serious Hana Yori Dango kick right now. I'm currently watching the Chinese version Meteor Shower, so if anybody reading this knows where I can watch the later episodes of that with English subtitles could you please message me. I'm currently on episode 17 but it seems to me the subtitled episodes on you tube are running out. Anyway thanks for reading, I'd love to hear any feedback whether positive or negative so feel free to leave a review, I always enjoy hearing my readers thoughts.**


End file.
